


Заданные вопросы

by KisVani



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Truth Serum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Барри попал под влияние необычного излучения, и теперь говорит то, о чем раньше только думал. И если бы один только Барри...





	Заданные вопросы

Нельзя сказать, что миссия провалилась… но и особо удачной ее назвать не получалось. Месье Малла ушел с острова перед самым взрывом, прихватив с собой Мозг, но почти никто из Лиги не пострадал. Только Барри попал под действие излучателя странной конструкции и потерял сознание, Диане пришлось уносить его на руках. 

После недолгого совещания они доставили его в СТАР Лабс. 

— Только там есть подходящая аппаратура, — заявил Виктор, и сложно было с ним поспорить.

Пока в импровизированной палате с Барри были Брюс, Диана и Артур. Виктор, вместо со своим отцом, пытался понять, какой вред мог нанести излучатель, а Кларк вызвался слетать и проверить, не осталось ли ничего на острове.

— Если собираешься терзаться чувством вины — не надо, — сказала Диана, взглянув на Брюса, который пододвинул стул к самой кушетке.

— Не собираюсь, — коротко ответил Брюс.

Он, как и Диана, уже успел переодеться в гражданское и неодобрительно смотрел на Артура, подпирающего стену, который так и остался в доспехе, только от трезубца избавился по пути сюда.

Барри пошевелился, открыл глаза и приподнялся. 

— Вы все так на меня смотрите, будто я умираю, — сказал он, а потом его глаза расширились. — Боже, я умираю?!

Виктор, видимо, получив какой-то сигнал, как раз вошел в комнату.

— Нет, Барри, ты не умираешь, — сказал он, — твою нервную систему спас ускоренный метаболизм, но теперь ты начнешь говорить все, что будет приходить в голову.

Артур хохотнул.

— А мы хоть разницу заметим? — спросил он.

— У тебя волосы не портятся от морской воды, потому что ты атлант или ты используешь какие-то специальные маски и муссы? — поинтересовался Барри и поспешно зажал рот ладонями.

— Прекрасно, — протянул Артур, — у нас явно будет веселый вечер.

Виктор собирался сказать что-то еще, но раздвижные двери открылись, пропуская Кларка. Тот тоже успел переодеться в обычную одежду, хотя сложенные очки лежали в нагрудном кармане.

— На острове ничего не осталось, — сказал Кларк, обращаясь к Брюсу. — Я проверил трижды. У вас все в порядке?

— Ну как тебе сказать… — начал Брюс.

— Я хотел спросить, — перебил его Барри, и все затаили дыхание, ожидая продолжения. — Вот когда вы с Лоис занимаетесь сексом, то ты сверху? Ты не боишься ей навредить? А кровать вы ломаете?

Кларк посмотрел на Брюса, а потом на Диану в поисках поддержки.

— Мы с Лоис… это личное, — сказал он неуверенно.

— А вы с Дианой не ломаете? — Барри перевел взгляд на Брюса. — Я видел вас в магазине на Сан Драйв, как вы вдвоем выбирали кровать.

— Ого! Так вы вместе? — оживился Артур. — Старик Альфред дождется маленьких летучих мышат?

— Это не то, что вы думаете, — устало ответил Брюс. — Мы делали это… для друга.

— Чья мать пожаловалась мне, что он и его невеста сломали кровать, диван и стол на их ферме, — добавила Диана.

Кларк застонал.

— Понятия не имею, почему это сказала, — призналась Диана, — прости, Кларк.

— Нет, ну а что? Молодец, мужик! — ухмыльнулся Артур.

— Стол вообще не поэтому! — всплеснул руками Кларк. — Там столешницу проели древоточцы. А диван был старым, и это она еще перила не видела, я успел их починить… Зачем я говорю это при всех?

Он покраснел и попытался отступить за Виктора.

— Я как раз хотел рассказать, что под излучение в той или иной степени попали все, — заметил тот. — Так что советую провести как минимум шесть часов в изоляции.

— Нет, ну почему? — Артур опять ухмыльнулся. — Я готов в подробностях выслушать, что еще наш мистер Правильность и его горячая репортерша переломали, когда практиковали… контакты третьего рода.

— Если хоть раз посмотришь в сторону Лоис, — начал Кларк.

— Эй, ну она правда же горячая, хоть под Лассо Истины или этим вашим излучением признаю, только бы страдалицу поменьше корчила…

Брюс встал между ним и Кларком, да и Диана ненавязчиво сделала шаг вперед.

— Довольно, — сказал Брюс. — Незачем говорить про достоинства Лоис Лейн. Тем более — не связанные с ее профессиональными качествами. К примеру, я, обсуждай мы вопрос личных предпочтений, выбрал бы Кларка, а не ее.

Артур кашлянул, Диана одарила Брюса многозначительным взглядом, а со стороны Барри раздался полузадушенный хрип: он пытался зажать рот.

— Я согласна с тем, что нам лучше избегать общения в ближайшее время, — заметила Диана.

Именно в этот момент Барри проиграл в борьбе с самим собой и спросил:

— Про Брюса я так и знал… Но, а вот если бы Диана с Кларком переспали — то город бы снесли? Или землетрясение устроили?

Кларк покраснел еще больше. Диана вздохнула.

— Я хорошо умею соразмерять свои силы, — сказала она, — даже в момент страсти. Если решишься поднять эту тему, когда влияние излучения закончится, у тебя будет шанс убедиться.

Барри опять полузадушенно пискнул.

— Я… полечу домой, — сказал Кларк. — К Лоис. И… спасибо, что решили купить нам кровать, это очень мило, ребята.

— Ее доставят на выходных, — ответил Брюс, и по его лицу было видно: он мучительно борется с собой, чтобы ничего не добавить.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Кларк, — заходи в гости, посмотришь, как мы ее поставили…

Явно поняв, как могли прозвучать его слова, он торопливо сказал:

— Не в том смысле. Просто, ну как друг с хорошим вкусом.

— Конечно. Я приду, — ответил Брюс.


End file.
